


A Quick Study

by dogpoet



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time of the <i>Enterprise</i>'s first mission, Captain Pike already knew who Hikaru Sulu was. They had exchanged more than names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mild dub-con.

Hikaru Sulu specialized in Astrosciences and Botany for a reason: science. It was objective. Reasoned. Unlike History, which was always subject to interpretation and revision. He admitted a fondness for samurai tales and ancient epics, but that was the extent of his interest. It was a drag that he had to take Federation History to complete his requirements at the Academy, but it was only a semester. He supposed that Advanced Xenobotany was enough to get him through the term without dying of boredom.

Modern Federation History was taught by some hotshot named Captain Pike, who had supposedly risen to the rank of Captain in four years, the shortest time ever. Hikaru expected the class would be a lesson in boring, but he had always been a diligent student, and when he attended lecture on the first day, he was determined to make an effort.

He'd never been so glad to be a good student. Because Captain Pike turned out to be...hot.

Hikaru had always had a bit of a thing for older men. His thirteen-year-old crush on his Math teacher was epic. He spent many hours pretending he didn't understand some small facet of the trigonometry lesson, just so he could sit in Mr. Ali's office having private conferences. Mr. Ali had a tendency to go off on tangents, which Hikaru listened to raptly until his teacher apologized for going beyond the math required in the book. Of course, Hikaru understood the more complex math with ease, but was turned on by hearing Mr. Ali display his knowledge and passion. Hikaru's mind was less on math, and more on the minute gestures of his instructor's hands, the neat meeting of his pressed shirt and his dark skin, and the objects around the room that gave clues to Mr. Ali's private life: a tennis racket in the corner, a pair of beat up running shoes, and a coffee-stained mug that read: **I ♥ Pi**.

Hikaru's favorite thing was to propose an incorrect idea, and to have Mr. Ali say in his quiet voice, "No, no, that is not it, not it at all," after which he would explain the correct procedure for carrying out the equation, his voice never halting or stumbling in error. He was absolutely certain in his unassuming way, his mind dedicated and focussed. Then, when Hikaru pretended to catch on, Mr. Ali would smile and say, "That's it! You've got it now! Bravo!" And Hikaru would flush with pleasure, basking in his instructor's approval.

Mr. Ali was married, and had children, but Hikaru reasoned his way around that as he lay in his bed in the dark, spinning out elaborate fantasies where he and Mr. Ali would have coffee together, or go for long runs on the beach before collapsing in an isolated cove to grope each other on the sand.

Then there was his Marine Biology teacher his sophomore year in high school. Dr. Johannsen was unkempt and grouchy, but his hands, when they touched limpets and sea slugs were competent and sure, never hesitating, even during dissections. They were gentle, too, when he coaxed a hermit crab from its shell, then held it in his palm, turning his hand this way and that to prevent the crab from falling no matter how far it explored. Coming to class directly after Reproductive and Sexual Health Sciences, Hikaru couldn't help but become distracted by the collision of subjects, daydreaming about how Dr. Johannsen's hands would touch him, and where. It was a wonder he had passed the class. His lab notebook had been completely devoid of notes. It was only because he was a quick study that he'd been able to master the subject matter on his own time. Dr. Johannsen had not been married, nor did he have children. He had taken Hikaru on a collecting trip in La Jolla, once. Nothing exciting had occurred besides the discovery of particularly rare seaweed, but the trip had changed the course of Hikaru's life, instilling in him a love for biology that had never waned.

Captain Pike was, of course, nothing like the soft-spoken Mr. Ali, or the gruff, anti-social Dr. Johannsen. Hikaru would never have tried to fool him by feigning ignorance on any subject. He suspected that Pike would have seen through him right away. The Captain had a tendency to scan the room during lecture, taking in every inattention, catching every glance out the window. He had even offhandedly said one day, "Turn off the vid, Ms. Terrapin," before immediately returning to what he had been saying. To be the object of Pike's focus, even for a moment, caused Hikaru's skin to tingle. The gray eyes were too acute to miss anything.

Captain Pike's hands always rested calmly on the desktop or at his sides, rather than gesturing in the air or handling fragile creatures. He stood tall and confident, and spoke clearly, casting his voice over the crowd of faces in the tiered seats of the lecture hall. Due to his habitual neatness and formal bearing, any sign of hurry or oversight caught Hikaru's attention. On the day the top button of Captain Pike's uniform was left unclasped, Hikaru saw nothing else, heard no part of the lecture, and couldn't prevent himself from thinking of slipping his fingers or tongue through the tiny gap to feel the unseen skin underneath. He obsessed over the parts of the Captain that were not covered by the conservative uniform – hands, neck, face. He'd actually gotten hard on the day Pike showed up for class, evidently fresh from the shower, his damp hair trying to escape the effects of being combed. The stern uniform and all it connoted made these small signs of carelessness even more alluring.

After the first class, he put off homework for a couple of hours, and found the old Academy yearbooks online so he could see what Captain Pike had looked like back in the day. A handsome young man with unruly hair stared out from the screen of Hikaru's PADD. There were later portraits, too, from his ascension through the ranks and his commendation ceremonies. He had improved with age, his face becoming more dignified, his expression more confident. The tiny lines around his eyes in the later pictures were evidence of all the things he'd seen and done, all the planets to which he had travelled. He looked toward the camera knowingly, as if he were the one recording the photographer, instead of vice-versa. Hot. Definitely.

Late that night in his bunk, Hikaru lingered on the pictures again, then scrolled through Captain Pike's thesis on the _Kelvin_. He imagined himself making insightful conversation after running into Pike in the dining hall or the gym. Staring at those thighs he couldn't help but think that the man spent a lot of time in the gym. As he fell asleep, Hikaru wondered if Captain Pike fenced. A guy could dream.

What he hadn't imagined was that his first tete-a-tete with Pike would be due to a less-than-stellar paper on the negotiations to admit Andoria to the Federation. The texts had been so dry, and despite Hikaru's best efforts, the paper had been emailed back to him with a big C in the final annotation. Hikaru had never gotten a C in his life. He stared at the grade for a full minute, thinking it must be a mistake. It had to be. While the paper hadn't been brilliant, it certainly deserved a B.

Resolved to clarify the matter, Hikaru dropped by Captain Pike's office the next morning. For once, his mind wasn't on sex.

Captain Pike looked up calmly from whatever he'd been reading on his computer. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Cadet."

In his nervousness, Hikaru tripped slightly as he neared Pike's desk. He felt himself flush in embarrassment. Not a good omen. He caught the tiniest flash of amusement before Pike's face regained its neutral expression.

"Sir," Hikaru said, standing at attention. His eyes drifted over Pike's body, unable to help themselves. He had to remind himself to focus on the matter at hand.

"You came to see me about your paper."

"So, it's not a mistake. I did get a C." Sudden indignation flared in his stomach. "But I..." He wasn't one to question authority, but his hurt demanded to express itself.

Pike hadn't become a starship captain in four years for nothing; he remained unruffled. That only fanned Hikaru's anger.

"I don't believe I deserved a C," Hikaru said as calmly as he could.

"Have a seat, Cadet." Pike gestured toward a chair.

Hikaru felt that sitting might indicate a willingness to compromise. "I prefer to stand, Sir."

"As you wish," Pike said. "I like to think of myself as a fair man. If you can persuade me that your paper deserves a higher grade, I won't begrudge you the benefit of the doubt. If you can't persuade me, I do, on occasion, allow rewrites."

Hikaru sat.

Captain Pike shifted in his chair, leaning forward over his desk. "Let's hear it."

Hikaru proceeded to explain the reasoning behind his paper's arguments, and Captain Pike proceeded to poke holes in all of his arguments. Hikaru had always been slightly shy, and Pike kept looking at him like he was trying to see inside him, which made Hikaru nervous. He found himself stumbling in his efforts to express himself, mis-remembering dates and saying 'Andalusians' instead of 'Andorians'. Pike didn't seem to mind, casually prompting him when he couldn't finish a sentence. But he _had_ done his research, and was thus able to recall additional information he hadn't included in the paper. By the end of their conversation, he was no longer angry.

Pike agreed to raise his grade to an A, which Hikaru thought was a little suspicious, and he must have indicated as much because Pike said, "The point of the paper is to see what you know. Clearly, you know more than you put on the page." He smiled.

"Um," Hikaru said, staring into the slate gray eyes across from him. "Okay."

He had the distinct impression that Pike was watching him closely as he picked up his messenger bag from the floor and put his PADD inside.

"You fence," Pike stated more than asked.

Hikaru straightened up, feeling his face heat and cursing the fact that he was so easy to fluster. It was something that happened to him when he was around men he found attractive. "Yes. How did you –"

"I can tell. Maybe I'll see you in the gym sometime. Good afternoon, Cadet." He returned his attention to his computer.

And with that, Hikaru was dismissed. He made his way down the corridor in a daze, and in need of a cold shower. He hadn't noticed any photographs in Pike's office. Nor did his professor wear a ring. That had to mean something, right? The fantasy began to spring forth in Hikaru's mind as he returned to the dormitories.

***

A month later, Hikaru (having spent the previous thirty days jerking off in the shower to fantasies of Captain Pike developing a sudden interest in orchids and then fucking him in the supply closet of one of the greenhouses) was in the gym trying to burn off some frustration by sparring with Jake, a friend from the swordsmanship club. They were just calling it quits when another uniformed fencer stepped into the room.

Hikaru shook the sweat from his hair, holding his mask in his hand. He was so ready to hit the showers.

"Cadet," the newcomer said. "Are you up for another round?"

Hikaru recognized the voice, and a thrill coursed through him. Jake glanced at him as if expecting him to say no.

"Sure," Hikaru answered, trying to sound casual.

"You haven't had enough?" Jake asked.

His voice caught, and he had to clear his throat. "I'll catch you later," Hikaru said.

Jake shrugged, and exited the room. Hikaru turned to his opponent, and replaced his mask. He was tired, and his reflexes weren't their best, but, on the other hand, his reactions were sharpened with the adrenaline rush he always had in Captain Pike's presence. His ever-dirty mind punned on the word Pike, imagining other things stabbing him in non-deadly ways. The visions were extremely distracting.

Pike caught Hikaru off guard, striking him in the chest, the foil skittering into his armpit. Over the next several engagements, Hikaru got him back, swinging to the side, knocking Pike's foil away with a strong hit, then catching him dead center. They sparred on, fairly evenly matched despite Hikaru's disadvantage. At last, he felt himself growing dizzy from the exertion and dehydration. He stumbled slightly, but a strong hand caught his arm and held him steady.

"You're tired, Cadet. We'll stop now."

Hikaru loved the way Captain Pike said things, with such authority. He didn't ask, 'Do you want to stop?', but almost ordered their sparring to cease. The tone caused a tingle in his groin.

"I must've been going at it with Jake longer than I thought," Hikaru said, only realizing how it sounded once the sentence was out of his mouth. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from trying to explain further.

Captain Pike pulled his mask off, revealing hair that had curled with sweat and humidity. He did not look at all like the neatly dressed figure who led class each day, but more like someone who should be lying in Hikaru's bed, naked and...

Hikaru almost lost his balance. He removed his own mask for a better look.

"Do you spar with him often?" Pike seemed to assess Hikaru.

"Huh?"

Pike waited, amused.

"Oh. Yeah. We're in the swordsmanship club together." Hikaru smiled, adding, "He's just a friend."

Pike's eyebrows lifted slightly. "I'll have to come find you when you haven't been 'at it' with someone else already. But maybe then we won't be so evenly matched."

"I'm sure we'll be – I mean – I bet you were holding back today." Hikaru sounded lame and young, even to his own ears.

"Maybe," Pike said, a glint in his eye.

"I'm usually here in the late afternoons," Hikaru offered, hefting his foil in his hand nervously. He was reluctant to leave this Pike, who did things like lick sweat off his upper lip.

"I will take that under advisement."

"Okay," Hikaru said, walking backward toward the door. He supposed Pike would try to find another partner to complete his workout. The thought nettled him, but there was not much he could do about it. He thought about asking Captain Pike if he'd like to meet at a specific time for another round.

But Pike had already turned away.

***

Hikaru received two more C's on papers, much to his dismay. He wondered how he had completely lost the ability to articulate himself in writing. Each time, he went to see Captain Pike to protest his grade. Each time, Pike probed his arguments, and ultimately raised Hikaru's grades. Under other circumstances, Hikaru might have reported harassment, but he didn't think it counted as harassment if he was enjoying himself.

The midterm, however, was a different story. Pike had marked Hikaru down for questions he _knew_ he had gotten right. There was no disputing the date when Earth ships had first made contact with Vulcan. It was right there in the text! Hikaru had answered correctly. He stormed down the corridor to Captain Pike's office, and threw his PADD down on the desk.

Captain Pike looked up at him mildly. "I see you got your midterm grade." He put aside a PADD he'd been consulting.

"My answers are correct. This is ridiculous." Hikaru was actually trembling.

"Close the door," Pike said so gently that it didn't sound like an order, but it was.

Hikaru took a deep breath, and closed the door to Pike's office. When he turned around, Pike had stood, and was sitting on the edge of the desk, facing Hikaru.

"You know how I got to be Captain in four years?"

The first answer that popped to mind was completely inappropriate. Hikaru bit his tongue, and shook his head instead of speaking his thought.

"Say what you were going to say." Pike crossed his arms over his chest, and studied Hikaru carefully.

"You must've sucked a lot of important dicks," Hikaru said without knowing why. Pike could certainly award him a handful of demerits for saying such a thing.

Pike laughed. "I learned how to read people. Quickly."

Hikaru considered the statement, conscious of his pounding heart, and the way the blood was careening headlong through his veins. He had to make an effort to stand still.

"I also learned how to get people to do what I want."

Now it was Hikaru's turn to laugh. He didn't know what to say. It was all too weird. "Okay," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think you know." Pike stood, and returned to his chair.

Hikaru glanced at the door.

"It locks automatically," Pike said.

Hikaru couldn't believe this was happening to him. He'd _imagined_ things like this, but he had never expected them to be real. "I think this is against the rules," he said, unwilling to look at Pike.

"Of course it is. Cadet, do you really think you're a C student?"

Hikaru looked up. "No."

Captain Pike's expression was unexpectedly kind. "Do you know how crazy it would look if I gave you C's? I'd be called in for review before I could say 'Starfleet'. You had A's on those papers from the start."

Hikaru's heart raced. He didn't know whether to be angry or turned on. On the other side of the desk, Pike shifted in his chair, spreading his legs. It only took a second for Hikaru to go with turned on.

"Come here."

As with all of Captain Pike's orders, Hikaru obeyed, coming to stand beside the desk, only half a meter from his professor. Two confident hands grasped his hips and moved him so that he was propped against the desk, his ass resting on its edge. Pike scooted his chair closer, his spread legs on either side of Hikaru's.

"Now," Pike said. He let one hand trail down Hikaru's leg. "Tell me what you want."

Hikaru had to make an effort to swallow. He felt like he might fall over at any moment. "I want," he said, completely unsure of what he wanted. His body, however, seemed to have an idea. He could feel his dick starting to wake up.

"Hm?" Pike said, his gaze steady. He watched Hikaru's face, making no moves to advance their situation.

Some part of Hikaru's brain clicked into gear. He grabbed one of Pike's hands and placed it against his growing erection.

Pike applied pressure, rubbing through the fabric. Then his hands got to work on the fastening. "You've never been a rule-breaker. You've always abided by every stricture imposed on you." Hikaru's cock sprang free as Pike yanked both pants and briefs down over his hips. "I know you like orders."

Hikaru couldn't seem to look away, even as Pike shifted his focus to Hikaru's face. Now, he saw the other side of the Captain, not the man who could talk to anyone, displaying his intellect and his ability to make decisions, but the man whose core consisted of steely resolve.

"Take off your jacket."

Hikaru removed the garment without questioning. In just his regulation undershirt with his pants down around his knees, he felt completely naked. He was in an office, not his own bedroom. The cold metal of the desk dug into his ass.

Warm hands slid under his shirt, sending tremors through him and sensitizing his skin until he shivered and moaned softly. Pike still had not touched his cock. Then the hands were gone.

"Down on your knees, Cadet." Pike rolled his chair back a few centimeters as he said this, giving Hikaru just enough room to move, but forcing him to remain close.

Hikaru did not need to be told what to do. He placed his hands on Pike's thighs, enjoying the feel of the rough wool under his palms. It was the most erotic sensation he had ever had, the touch intensified by his partial nakedness, and the cool air of the room caressing his cock. The fact that his knees were pressed against hard tile. The fact that he was between Pike's legs, gazing down at the clearly outlined erection under the seam of his pants.

Hikaru glanced up to see Pike looking something like how he'd looked after fencing, only less sweaty, and with his hair still neatly combed. His eyes, however, blazed with heat, and he licked his lips.

"Cadet, attend to me."

Hikaru tried not to smile. There was an edge of fear to his giddiness – fear that he might be caught, fear that he might be punished – but it was giddiness nonetheless. Out of sight, hidden by the chair, his dick cried for attention. He somehow knew that Pike wouldn't allow him to touch himself. He moved his hands up the muscled thighs, then watched his ordinarily nimble fingers wage a battle with the button and the zipper of Pike's pants. When the zipper opened, it revealed the gray heather of cotton briefs. He could feel the heat as he traced the length of Pike's cock through the layers.

When Hikaru dared a peek upward, he found Pike's own fingers working at the buttons of his uniform, parting the dark garment to reveal a white undershirt. The V of the neckline showed tanned skin, and a few curls of silvery hair. In a smooth motion, Pike stood, discarding the dark, heavy blazer, and pushing his trousers and briefs down over his hips.

Because of Hikaru's proximity, he was up close and personal with a part of the Captain's anatomy that he had spent many an hour imagining. The hem of the undershirt covered his belly, but not the dark hair at the base of his cock, which jutted out at an angle, leaking with arousal. Beneath that, his balls, lightly furred, nestled close to his body. Taking Pike's shaft in his hand, Hikaru teased the warm sacs with his tongue before licking a path toward the flared head. He focussed his attention there, sucking on the soft flesh as if it were a piece of candy, swirling his tongue along the ridge. He was reminded of lilac buds, closed tightly before warm weather persuaded them to open. He'd always loved tubular flowers whose bulbous tips would eventually open to let pollen burst forth. He bestowed his scientific attention on the roseate tip of Pike's cock, letting his tongue delve into the tiny opening, tasting the salty flavor there before retreating. He knew he was teasing.

"Cadet," Pike said hoarsely, and Hikaru looked up without taking his mouth away from its task. "You'll stop torturing me now."

Hikaru let Pike's dick pop completely out of his mouth. With his fingers, he kept up his torment, ghosting them along the shaft, the moist skin catching at the pads of his fingers. Pike looked down at him, his breathing erratic, his mouth relaxed.

"Now," Pike repeated. "That's an order." He fixed his eyes on a point well below Hikaru's face.

Hikaru could feel the extent of his arousal. He wanted to touch himself so badly, it was taking all of his control not to. A low burn was making its way up from his balls to somewhere deep inside him.

"I won't ask again," Pike said, placing his hand on Hikaru's hair. He exerted no force – he only touched, a gentle reminder.

Hikaru's head filled with images of what the Captain might do to him if he continued to resist orders. He'd be bent across the desk in two seconds flat with Pike's fingers in him, opening him, pushing past muscle until his body gave up the fight. Then Pike would live up to his name, spearing him, pressing him into the desk, papers and PADDs crashing onto the floor. Hikaru would be unable to keep quiet, almost sobbing in his need to come.

Just the thought made him whimper, and he couldn't help reaching blindly for Pike's erection, grasping it firmly at the base, letting his mouth get to work. He displayed no finesse. He ceased his teasing, moving up and down, faster and faster, making wet sounds he was sure could be heard in the corridor. He managed to glance up in time to see Pike's face as orgasm hurtled toward him, transforming him from competent instructor to someone wild and unknowable. He made a sound like a _growl_ as he exploded in Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru swallowed quickly, but not quickly enough, some of the liquid spilling out of his mouth and onto his chin and the floor. He collapsed back onto his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Pike's soft cock hung in front of his face, shiny with come and spit. The evidence of what he'd just done was too much, and Hikaru jerked his cock with rough strokes, aware that he was making soft gasping sounds, whimpering again with need. Pike was gazing down at him, transfixed, but it was too late for him to do anything because Hikaru's orgasm came like a bullet, bursting into the air, covering his hand and thighs with come.

"Stand up." Pike's voice came faintly through the haze.

Clumsily, almost losing his balance, Hikaru stood. Captain Pike grasped his hand, steadying him, then brought the hand to his mouth to lick at the drops of come that he found there. Hikaru couldn't take his eyes off of Pike's face, but was still caught by surprise when Pike leaned in to kiss him open-mouthed, his tongue seeking Hikaru's. The kiss did not last long before Pike retreated.

"Clean yourself up, and get dressed." As if to emphasize his order, he gracefully pulled up his briefs and his pants, fastening them before Hikaru could utter a word.

Hikaru could still feel the bruising heat of Pike's mouth, and the residual tingle from his orgasm. His body reacted slowly to his brain's commands, but he managed to get his pants on. He did a quick check to make sure there was no physical evidence of their transgression. Pike handed him his jacket, already wearing his, though it had not been buttoned.

Their eyes met, and Hikaru looked away, embarrassed.

A strong finger caught him by the chin and turned his face. "We'll do this again," Pike said.

Hikaru's breath caught in his throat. "I look forward to it," he managed as he slid his arms into his jacket's sleeves and began working at the buttons.

"Good. I'd hate to think I miscalculated." One side of his mouth quirked up.

Hikaru let out a small laugh. He couldn't quite believe it was all real. He picked up his bookbag, and walked slowly toward the door.

"Don't forget this," Pike said, holding out Hikaru's PADD.

"Thanks," Hikaru said, taking the computer.

"It was my pleasure," Pike said before sitting back down in his chair as if nothing had ever happened. "Dismissed."

Hikaru paused with his hand on the doorknob. He glanced behind him, and caught Pike looking at him instead of at his computer. He smiled, and stepped out into the corridor.


End file.
